The Wanderer
by Lonixa
Summary: Regarding love, it can be found in the weirdest place. Especially when it regards beating the best chef's in the world in order to find someone you barely know. Yeah chef's are weird. Period. Eventual SomaxFemEishi
1. Chapter 1

He was a wanderer. He never wanted to stay in one place and he was always on the move.

There was no reason to stay in one place after all. Things grew quite boring quite fast. There was nothing to do if you stayed in one area. He like to explore, get stuff done. You know, all that jazz.

His father always said he was too much like himself. His father would travel all over the world and even leave himself off the grid for too long of a while. He never really asked how his father always managed to find where he was. No one knew exactly who the boy was and yet, his father always knew where he would go next.

They were in Greece this time. He didn't really understand how he had wandered here are the age of 15 years old. Sure, the foods were delicious, and the people here were guarded yet kind. There was something about this area though that excited him though. It was his first time in Greece and they had a different way of cooking than all other areas that he had been before.

He got up rather groggy. It was a slow start since the dinner he made was late last night. He didn't go to bed until 2 am? That was him getting out of cleaning duties. Though he did make all the food for everyone else, serving eighty people always caused a rough night on him.

"Oi Soma." His father said. Wait his father? His father was in Australia? That was three days ago.

Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked profoundly. Why was his father sitting on his bed? "Dad?"

His father's sharp eyes turned rather lazy and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey Kiddo, I heard you had a rather busy night last night. Serving eighty people by yourself? Nice job." The smile turned appreciative and a warmth entered Soma's body.

They were a weird family. Neither of them could deny it. Soma had lost his mother at the young age of 6 and his father had been out traveling at the time. It had only taken two days for his father to come get him surprisingly. Normally if his father made plans the situation was set in motion and nothing could get him out of it.

Well the situation had been rather dire…

Originally his father had planned to stay in one space, but Soma's words apparently made him travel more. Soma wanted to travel as well and next thing you know Soma's off on his own at the age of twelve.

Now he was here in Greece. His father sitting at the foot of his bed not three feet from him. "How did you know?"

Joichiro just had the same smirk he always had when Soma asked him that question. "Magic." He slapped his hands together and let out a chuckle which Soma followed soon after. It was the same conversation they had each time.

After they calmed down Soma's father looked at his son, "What are your plans today?"

Soma shrugged and through the covers off and went for his pants that were thrown onto the chair last night. "I have the day off, I have finished all things I must do in Greece. That dinner was the last thing I had here. I kind of want to go to Italy next." Soma mentioned off handily. He hadn't planned what was going to happen next. Normally he would wait a day and he would get a message asking for help by some rich family asking for a chef.

"Oh yes." His father watched his son throw on his pants, though his eyes were unfocused. His mind clearly somewhere else. "I heard you got a nickname earlier this year. They're calling you, The Wanderer." He let out a belly laugh. "You're famous kiddo."

"I'd rather not be." Soma muttered. It was pointless to be famous. It just meant more people that looked up to you and more soon be enemies that were jealous of you. All Soma wanted to do was cook. The smile on peoples faces or the horror when they tried his disgusting food made his day.

"Welcome to my life kiddo." Joichiro got up and walked to the door. "Come let's get some hot chocolate. I want some right now."

"I have some in the fridge, let me-"

Joichiro waved him off, "No, I feel like going out right now." A soft smile was on his fathers face which slightly unnerved him. It wasn't that Soma was off about his father smiling but it was the situation. He could just as easily make coffee so why does he want to go out? "Oh! Make sure you grab your stuff, we're not coming back here. I'll be waiting outside."

Soma knew something was off. His father normally just let him travel. Maybe Joichiro needed help with cooking something? His father didn't normally need his help but there were times in the past where his father had asked for help.

Shrugging it off, Soma began to pack. It didn't take long, Soma had very few items and they were easy to pack. He only carried his backpack around really.

His father was on the balcony right outside his door, looking up to the sky. It was a cloudy day with no blue in sight. The rain had not started just yet, but it was forecasted to rain later.

"Ah Soma, are you ready?" He said in a carefree manor but there was a hint of something else. Was that regret?

"Dad what's the matter. You're not telling me something." Soma wasn't one to beat around the bush. He hated playing the guessing game."

His dad awkwardly rubbed the pack of his head, a sheepish look masked his features. "I can never hide anything from you, can I Soma?"

Soma refused to say anything, his eyes giving a piercing look at his father.

Joichiro let out a breath. His son was too good for his own measure. "Come, let us go get some hot chocolate. I have quite a few things to tell you and there is someone I would like you to meet."

Soma shifted uneasily but regardless listened to his father. His father had always done what was best for him in the end. It was a quiet trip, something neither of them were used to. Soma had an inkling of a feeling that this must have been important.

Upon arrival there were cars. Many black vans with tinted out windows seemed to be all around. It wasn't the first time that Soma had seen something like this. Most of the time famous chefs went around the world they would have to be guarded from others in fear of fans jumping on them.

So while he had seen it before, he had definitely not seen so many in one place before. "Dad?" Soma did nothing to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

Joichiro scratched his chin, "To be honest, I did not expect there to be so much security for this."

 _Security?_ Soma echoed in his mind. It was true though. As they grew closer and closer to the only pathway that lead to the seemingly simple coffee shop, he could make the outline of guns within jackets of those with suits and were easily bigger then Joichiro. "Dad!" Soma hissed, not trying to be too loud.

"Soma." Joichiro turned to his son. "This is a big meet up of many chefs. I was originally going to tell you, but this is important, and I knew you would be stressing over it. Just follow my lead and act normally. The people inside are all a little weird in their own right.

That did nothing to appease the stress level of Soma, but regardless he would follow his father. His father had never wronged him before. _'Unless it regarded tricking Soma with the disgusting dishes that caught him off guard.'_

"Ah Joichiro!" One of the guards called out as they grew closer and closer. "It is lovely to see you once again. How have you been?"

Joichiro smiled, "Is that you my friend? I didn't know Azami got you to join his little guard group."

The man let out a light laugh though it sounded rather forced. "Ah yes, I lost a shokugeki to him and well here I am. Nothing too bad, I get to retire in just two more years after all. He pays as well."

"Are you sure you didn't lose it on purpose? I know you didn't have an exact career path that you were focusing on." The man shrugged.

"Go on in, they're waiting for you and your son." The man gave a gentle smile to Soma. "Don't worry kiddo. They're all nice, we just have to have security to fan girls. Who would know what would happen if the best chefs were found to be having a meeting?" He gave a laugh at his own joke before gesturing them through.

Soma took note of his father's mood that had immensely improved since seeing the man, a school friend perhaps? He mentioned a term that Soma took note of, a shokugeki.

He had heard the term multiple times before, he had participated in several, with permission from his father of course. Some of the shokugeki's could be deadly and could destroy people in multiple ways. A battle of the dead was perhaps the correct term for it.

While the mood seemed to improve, Soma still couldn't shake the fact that the people right behind him all carried guns, well at least he assumed so. It seemed a little much regarding the situation.

"Dad?"

The looked back but continued to walk, "Yes Soma?"

"Will you tell me why I am here?" Soma's curiosity was peeked. The body guards' eyes all seemed to be on him, there was a reason for this happening and Soma was the center of it all.

Joichiro scratched his chin again. "Unfortunately Soma, your exploits are being heard around the world. You even gained a title at the age of fifteen on your own. Well things happened here and there, specifically regarding your mother-"

"Mom?" It was a taboo in their house to even speak of her name. Not for a bad reason my any means but just for the reason of not wanting to be reminded of what had happened in the pass.

"Ah look. We're here." Joichiro off handily mentioned, pushing open the door. Soma half wanted to yank him back and ask him what about his mother. He couldn't just pull a card like that and then completely ignore the subject!

The inside was quite frankly beautiful. Three other men were already sitting down, and Soma had not recognized who any of them were.

Wait, he recognized one of them, he had won a shokugeki against the man sometime last year. For some reason the man randomly asked him for one. Most men or women that asked him had a reasoning but when asked the response was 'Oh you know, just reasons.'

"Ah Joichiro? Finally coming to the party?" A man with a buzz cut hair and stern eyes asked. He was the most respectable looking of the group by far.

Another man dressed in pure black nodded his head respectfully and looked to Soma, an amused glint in his eye.

Finally, the last man stood up, he was much older then the other two and the one that had challenged him to a shokugeki all those years ago. He had never gotten the mans name other then he was as popular with the bodyguards that had been surrounding him at the time.

Soma took this moment to look around the room they were in. The room was big, there was no denying that. It was a ball room with chairs everywhere, possible around two hundred? Yet they were a small group of very few that were together and sat at a single table. This was a coffee shop?

He rose an eyebrow at his father who paid him no mind, to be fair his back was turned but he wanted to glare at his father. What was going on?

"Bring him over here why don't you Joichiro? Let's take a good look at 'The Wanderer'." The older man mentioned to Joichiro, Soma watched as his father turned back to him and waved him forward.

Soma wasn't one for attention, he never had been, and he never would be. In the end of the day he looked forward to cooking and that was it. So when three eyes were on him and he was the center of attention, it wasn't something he cared for.

"He's perfect." The words rolled out of the sharper looking one mouth which slightly surprised him. _Perfect? Perfect for what?_

"What?" The words popped out of Soma's mouth. "What are you talking about?"

The same man who just spoke looked at Joichiro. "You haven't told him? Didn't you marry your wife through the same manor?"

" _Marriage?"_ Soma felt cold inside, he was only fifteen, he couldn't get married yet! "Dad? What the fuck?"

"Lanugage Soma," His father chided then looked over to the man. "I haven't bothered to be honest. Oh! Soma by the way this is Gin, Senzaemon and Azami." Joichiro mentioned off handily to Soma before continuing. "So, well how do I explain this. Azami you're better at this stuff."

The man in black had a rather eloquent look to him, "That is true. The truth is Soma someone has heard about your exploits and wants to have a shokugeki with you."

Soma blinked, "That's rather vague."

Azami smiled politely, "Apparently she has met you before. You saved her from herself and lead her to be the best cook at Totsuki academy. A knight for the princess if you would."

The old man, Senzaemon let out a deep belly laugh, "More like the princess and the wanderer."

Azami looked slightly amused at the joke but proceeded to tell Soma the situation. "Soma. In history this has only happened two other times before. None of them occurred from someone as young as this lady. All four of us around you at this moment." Azami gestured to each one of them. "Are considered to be the top ten chefs of the world, though we may not act like it."

"Indeed." Senzaemon rumbled, "Now in a manor of speaking, we are the kings of the chef kingdom. We don't have much of an official reason other then a title but alas, we are still here. However, an interesting shokugeki came up as of late that regards you Soma."

They waited for it to sink in for Soma. "Continue." Soma said.

Senzaemon grumbled in approval, probably glad that Soma was following along. "Now you saved this girl and she heard that you were connected to Joichiro. I don't know how she heard but-"

"You were drunk and mentioned it to her and told her that he was The Wanderer." Gin said rather bluntly to Senzaemon who strangely began to cry in a corner.

"You're not supposed to tell the boy that!"

Soma blinked while Azami and his father looked amused at the older looking man being told off. "I still don't see where this is going."

"Senzaemon made a deal with the girl that if she could beat himself, and two others of the top ten we would make you go to Totsuki and meet this girl."

There was a silence for a moment, and Soma got the distinct feeling that wasn't all, "You're leaving something out. Aren't you?"

"That is all for now, however do know that certain choices will lead to certain ideas. Your father for example was the last example for this. Thought the circumstances were much different."

"Dad?" Soma looked over to his dad. Who began to whistle profoundly.

Azami spoke up when Soma's father refused to look at him. "He beat a girl in a shokugeki seventeen times and finally when Senpai disappeared off the grid, the girl challenged seven of the members and beat every one. Something that hadn't happened before. She then challenged Senpai who lost the shokugeki two to three. Very close match that one."

"She always was one of a kind that one. Your mother. She was the reason I found the secret to cooking after all" Joichiro's eyes were hazy, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"H-How is this even accepted? Didn't I beat you in a shokugeki before as well?" Soma pointed to the older man of the group.

Senzaemon stroked his beard, "That is indeed true, but I wasn't going all out by any means. I just wished to know how Joichiro's son had turned out."

"Soma." His father called out to him. "You have had a different childhood then most, not most children wander off on their own at the age of twelve. They also don't become famous cooks by the age of fourteen and then go on to be world renowned. I still wish for you too attend Totsuki. Your mother and I went there when we were younger. I wish for you to do the same."

Soma hesitated, his father was asking for him too, not ordering him. "I have no problems attending the school. ' _Lie´_ I must ask what is to be done about meeting this lady though. This is really sudden and while I don't have any events within the near future I still have Rochelle's 7 course meal-"

"Already taken care of." His father cut him off.

"But what about Lucy's-"

"Already taken care of as well."

Soma's will began dashing down. The truth was he didn't want to attend school and his father knew so, "Bryan's Dashing-"

"Soma. I took care of your entire schedule. As did every other person in this room. I took the liberty of going through your schedule last night while you were sleeping." His father told him in an amused tone. Soma had an inkling of a feeling his father had been planning this for quite a while.

Gin held up his hand which gave Soma a glimmer of hope. He wouldn't lose his freedom, right? "Regarding the girl." Oh, this is what it was about. Soma felt his hopes dash quite quickly. "You will meet her upon arrival. You will not have to date her or anything like that by any means but because of what has transpired you _must_ have a shokugeki with her. What it will be about will be decided by the two of you. You have six months."

Six months by no means was a lot of time. Soma knew that, it was enough time to settle in for someone who had been traveling his entire time. There was no doubt Soma would feel uncomfortable being in the same place for so long, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Totsuki right?" Soma asked looking at the older man who nodded.

"Indeed, you will be required to take a transfer exam, but it is more a formal matter."

"Formal matter?"

The old man smiled at him, "You'll see."

 **I hate reading my own work so this may have not been beta'd ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jules- I do not know the level of strength Soma is at. I think he is higher up but not the best by any means. Eishi is better then him as is most of the elite ten.**

 **Soma cooks for fun to help people. Seeing people happy is his goal. Not being the best but being the one to make the most people happy.**

He felt awkward to say the least. Something he didn't normally feel.

There was just no reason for him to feel awkward. He could deal with high prestigious politicians, or he would feed people that could barely use their own hands in the slums. He was everywhere at once and yet nowhere.

However, that did nothing to still his nerves. He had never been in a situation like this where he was supposedly meeting a girl who he knew nothing about and had known him.

The plane flight was interesting to say the least. He had never been on a private jet and the only person that joined him was the older man, Senzaemon. Apparently, the rather buff man was the head of the academy and was the initial reason why the girl had heard about him.

He had questions, that was sure. The man however said, 'You'll learn later'. It strangely reminded him of his father when he always talked about the secret to cooking. Whenever Soma asked his father it would be the same comment. There were times where the man almost would come out with it, but he would clamor up quickly.

Upon landing only increased the nerves inside of Soma. Outside of the private jet stood multiple bodyguards lined up on each side at the end of the stairwell that led directly to a limo. It seemed like the column would go on forever as Soma walked next to the elder. Senzaemon on the other hand just looked used to it as they entered the limo with Soma following swiftly afterwards.

"What do you think of Japan so far?" Senzaemon asked while they were in the limo, it was just the two of them other then the driver. A black window cut off the driver from the two of them, leaving Soma and Senzaemon to themselves.

He looked outside, the grasses were green, the trees were tall and the buildings, well there was quite a few of them. "I have been here before."

The older man leveled his head towards Soma, "That's right, this is where your mom died, correct?"

Soma nodded in response. He would rather not bring the subject up. It was behind him and the memories of his mom were hazy, and he didn't remember much about her. The most that came to mind was her smile.

"What are you looking forward too at Totsuki?" Senzaemon asked as he grabbed a wine glass and poured himself some white wine for himself. "Want some?" After receiving no answer Soma watched as he put the wine back.

Soma gently rubbed his thumb, it was something to preoccupy him while he was nervous. "Nothing in particular. To be honest I never wanted to join the school in the first place." Soma shrugged and turned his head to look out the window. The trees were so beautiful here in japan and Soma had forgotten how the area looked, he hadn't been here since his mother's death.

"Why not? Totsuki is the most prestigious academy in the world regarding culinary arts you know." Soma watched Senzaemon as the man's eyes peered down on him. The man was curious and for good reason. "You will get to be with children your own age. These children also enjoy what you do as well."

"Senzaemon-san." Soma began, he wasn't one for these conversations. "I am a person who likes his freedom. I am supposed to be at this moment begin prepping for my dinner in two nights that I now cannot. I miss it already." Soma admitted to the man.

The man closed his eyes, Soma noticed. He was lost in thought, "You are very different then your father."

That confused Soma, something that had been happening a lot lately, "What do you mean?"

"It is not my story to tell." The man looked lost in thought. His chiseled face was slightly slack as he remembered the past. "Your father made many enemies and many friends during his time at Totsuki. I just hope you don't follow the same path." The man stared hard into Soma and he had the urge to shiver.

The stare turned into a smile. "Come, we have arrived." Soma blinked, the man was right. The limo stopped at some giant gates and the man stepped out with Soma following right behind.

The entrance building alone was beautiful. Perhaps it was for first view, but the giant building had multiple windows that peeked inside and just a few short steps to get to the door. "What are we doing first?" Soma asked Senzaemon.

"Your entrance exam." Senzaemon said clearly. "You do not get any special privileges from coming to Totsuki unfortunately. You will have to take the entrance exam." He pointed towards the building, "But first, I have someone I want you to meet. Then I am feeling quite famished. Would you be alright cooking something for the three of us? After that we can do the entrance exam."

Soma nodded, it made sense to do. He was curious on what the entrance exam contained but he as well had not eaten at all today. He woke up, talked to some people and hoped on a plane. Might as well get to eat something soon. "I need to go to the market to go get some food. I'm afraid I didn't bring anything with me."

The man let out a laugh as he let Soma inside the building, "Don't worry, you are getting a full scholarship to Totsuki academy. We wouldn't make you just come and then must pay it all. This includes getting food ingredients for you." Soma nodded, it made sense.

"Oh, where did all the bodyguards go?" Soma thought it was a good question, he had been surrounded by them all day and already he got used to seeing them.

"They went home or are guarding the outer corridors. No reason for them to follow us within the academy. Now come, we are almost to the kitchen." Senzaemon said, leading the way to where they were headed.

Senzaemon opened the door to the kitchen and sure enough inside someone was waiting, sitting at a small table to the side of the kitchen. She had long white hair that went down her back and pure white eyes that almost had an icy burn to them. Soma suddenly felt uncomfortable as she stared directly at Soma. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Director."

"Ah Eishi, it is lovely to see you. I have brought the transfer student for you. Eishi you already know Soma. Soma this is Eishi." Senzaemon introduced the two of them to each other. "Soma, this is who will be doing your transfer exam, but first I am hungry. There are some ingredients over there. We haven't eaten breakfast yet, perhaps making some for us?"

Soma clapped his hands, He loved to cook for others but first he had to introduce himself to the girl. The girl looked slightly older then Soma and had a rather eloquent beauty to her. She had no emotions on her face, but Soma would change that. "It's nice to meet you!" Soma held out his hand. The girl's face turned rather amused when Soma said it with enthusiasm.

"It's lovely to meet you. I look forward to what you cook for me today." As she grabbed his hand and shook it, Soma froze. Her skin was so soft which only increased the eloquent look she gave off. That wasn't what threw him off, her hand was cold, almost frozen. Though there was a slight tinge of warm that slowly grew.

At this moment he got a better look into her eyes. He was right, there was a look of iciness in them and yet, there was something comforting about them. Rather hastily he withdrew his hand. A slight blush he felt was on his face from staring for so long. At once he set out to go cook for her.

 **^.^**

"So, what do you think of him so far?" Senzaemon asked Eishi as they sat at the table, waiting for their meals to be done.

Eishi did not respond for a moment, she had waited for so long to see the man that was cooking for him at this moment. "What was his response when he was forced to come here?"

The man drank some water that was at the table, "He preferred not to come. I haven't told him that it was you that was looking for him just yet. I assumed you were going too." A sad smile appeared on the man's face, "He has not changed much, has he?"

"No, just like I remember." A sight that was not seen on the ice princess appeared, a smile. "I remember that I still love him after all this time."

"A knight in shining armor."

"No." Eishi argued lightly, disagreeing with his statement. "He is a free spirit, and I'll capture him eventually. A wanderer, it is a good title for him."

There was something that bothered Senzaemon about that statement, "He barely knows you and you barely know him. Why want him? I know-"

She cut him off, and there was no room for argument with her firm voice, "I have eaten food my entire life. I have been viewed as perfection and while I am not on the level of your granddaughter regarding my tongue. I am still a respected figure to all."

She looked up to Senzaemon, "When my father urged me to taste his food, I remembered who I was. I felt life for the first time in ages. He was my savior and he disappeared too soon. I won't let him escape again, even if I must wait years."

He had heard the same amount of commitment as Joichiro's wife had once said to him. She was significantly more physical at the time then Eishi was being now but there was a certain coldness that made Senzaemon feel off. "Just don't pressure him into anything, it was hard enough to convince his father to let him come in the first place."

"I will tell you the same thing as I have told you time and time Director. I will not make him do anything, he will do so willingly. And Director?"

If the director was nerved before he was staggered now. The white princess's eyes had a fierce and deadly look in them, "From this moment on do not interfere."

The director nodded, the only time he had been this scared was when he met Azami and he learned what Azami had been doing to his granddaughter. He would let the First Seat have her way for now. "Don't do anything to him and I will stay out of the way." It was a very broad choice of wording, but it had to be said.

"Understood." The rest of the time between the two was spent in silence as they waited for their food.

The wait was not long at all as Soma soon appeared from the kitchen, "Alright guys, here you go! Huevos Rancheros! Would it be alright if I sat with you while I ate?"

Senzaemon smiled at the boy, "Of course, you may sit next to Eishi while we have some more things to tell you. Unfortunately, I'll be off after this but Eishi will do your entrance exam."

Eishi watched as Soma's eyebrows furrowed together in a rather cute manner. The scar on his eyebrow still visible as he put down the plates of the meal he made for them, for _her._ "You still haven't let me know what I need to do for this entrance exam."

"You already did your entrance exam, it is up to Eishi to see if you pass." Senzaemon told Soma as he pointed at the meal in front of Eishi.

"Oh, that's all?" Soma asked, after receiving a nod he turned to Eishi, "I hope you enjoy!" He smiled at Eishi which made her heart jump. She had waited so long for this moment, but she was the First Seat at the academy. She had to be dignified and prestigious to all, even if that included the man in front of her.

She cut the huevos rancheros, making sure to get all of the ingredients onto the fork, and then she took a bite.

It was there, the feeling of warmth that she had so long forgotten and not tasted for so many years. The warmth that pushed her to be the best, to find him after so long. She wouldn't let him go. There was room for improvement, yes. She could work with that. She could mold him to perfection.

"It is delicious. Thank you." She went to cut another bite, "You pass."

Soma smiled down at her, she took note. It was a nice smile, a warm one. She wanted to continue seeing this smile, one could even say she even yearned for it. "Well dig in then! I'm quite hungry myself."

The smile was perfection.

Nothing would stop her seeing that smile.

She would be his and then she would have it,

Perfection.

 **A/N Sorry if this is rather clingy. I promise this will be a light and up beat story but you to see Eishi in a more female form. She is seen as perfection from her peers, (Other than Rindou) and I feel like that is what she strives for. Do keep in mind this is a slowburn story.**

 **I already have the ending and some middle parts planned as of this moment but not everything.**

 **I appreciate feedback, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Started 12/03**

"So, Eishi right?" Soma asked her during the meal. The princess turned away from her food. She was sitting quietly, and her manners at the table had been perfect.

Eishi who had been staring quietly at the now empty food plate, turned to Soma. Her face was passive but by no means in a rude way. "Yes Yukihira-san?"

Soma resisted the urge to slam his head on the table. If there was anything he hated it was people that didn't show emotion. "What's it like at Totsuki? I've heard quite a bit from Senzaemon, but I want to hear it from a student here."

Eishi nodded at Soma, "Totsuki is a culinary academy that people battle to be the best. While graduation alone is something to strive for here, many students also strive to become one of the Elite Ten. A council that governs the school under the director so to speak."

Soma paused for a moment, a council that was directly underneath the director of the school? He knew that Senzaemon was the head of the school, but he didn't realize that students were some student's right underneath him. "Wow, that sounds kind of fun actually." Soma scratched the top of his head, "I wonder if any of them would like to have a battle with me?" He wondered out loud.

Senzaemon's eyes glanced to his side where the Princess was sitting. He watched as the Princess's face went from being rather unemotional to morphing into a face of disturbance and worry. She didn't have complete trust in him, yet. "I don't know if you would like to do that just yet Soma. I am sure it would be smarter to settle in first. Don't you think?"

Soma looked surprised by what the director said but nodded in agreement. "I suppose. I just wish to test my cooking skills at some point. Can you do these for fun?" He looked up at Senzaemon as he finished the last of his huevos rancheros.

Senzaemon nodded, "Of course Soma. Now I am afraid I must be off. You will be living in the Polar Star Dormitory. Fair warning, you must bring your own ingredients to cook there. Good luck and Eishi will show you around." With a farewell wave, he was off.

Eishi felt nervous, she had finally been waiting to have some alone time with the boy and this was the first time that she had it. The Wanderer. A title that had been given to him from his travels as a young boy. A title that would soon disappear- "Eishi-san?"

Eishi blinked in surprised, she hadn't taken notice of Soma frantically waving his arms in front of her. "Hello? Anyone there?"

She blinked once and looked up to Soma. "Yes Yukihira-san?"

He frowned at the mention of that. "Just call me Soma. Yukihira makes me sound so _old."_ He commented, looking disturbed by being called by his last name. "Plus being called Yukihira just makes it sound like my mother is getting mad at me and yelling at me. I'll pass."

That was something that she couldn't have. "Very well Soma-san. Though I must say-"

Soma waved her off frantically once more. "Just Soma. Say it with me. So-Ma."

"Soma." She agreed, thought not quite understanding why he went through the trouble of all of this. "I believe it would be best to get you to the dormitory. It is on the other side of the campus and nightfall will be upon us soon." Eishi looked outside, it was almost dusk, and a beautiful orange horizon was steadily approaching.

"Well, no time like the present. Let me just wash these dishes." Soma reached out to grab the dish that was in front of Eishi, but she abruptly grabbed him. "Eishi-san?"

She shook her head, "There is no reason for you to clean up your mess. We have servants that will do that for us."

Soma quickly withdrew his hand. "It is only nice to do so. I made the mess; therefore, I should be the one to clean it up."

Eishi looked like she wished to argue but went against it otherwise. The man before her had a fire in his eyes, it was quite obvious that he would end up cleaning up.

"Very well. Just be quick please. We do not have much time before nightfall and I would like to get home." Eishi let him do what he pleased, she had known that he would be cleaning up his mess. Soma wasn't one for being above someone else. At least he had manners.

At once Soma set off to clean his dishes in the sink and within just a few moments he had finished cleaning the dishes. Eishi would lie if she said she wasn't surprised given the copious number of dishes. "All done!" Soma announced.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Eishi gestured him along, wanting to sigh to herself. She had a gut feeling it would be late when she arrived at the dormitory and as such meant that she wouldn't get home till late. Perhaps she could call a car?

"Is something wrong Eishi?" A light tint appeared on Eishi's cheeks as she reared back and looked at him with slight surprise. He was close to her, really close.

"Nothing Soma. If you will follow me, we should be getting to the dormitory as quick as possible. It is almost night time." It was true. The night was already turning dark and at once they set off."

Soma hummed to himself, "Wouldn't it be smarter if we got a car. It is quite late. You can do that can't you?"

Eishi nodded, "While it would be nice to get a car. Senzaemon asked me to walk you to the dormitory so you could find your war back in the morning. You still need to cook for the owner of the dormitory to get in."

Soma smacked his head. "Man, I forgot to get some ingredients to cook for her! We need to go to a super market first. Hopefully they have something half price."

"Half price? Why would you want something half price?" Generally, when things were half price in the store, they could be considered almost bad. The food item had always almost deteriorated in some way or another. Or it could be a few days before it expired. Many culinary students including herself believed that the ingredient quality was bad and as such would affect the whole meal.

Soma looked at her as if she grew a second head, something Eishi disliked greatly. "It's cheaper. Duh. I don't exactly have a lot of money." Soma laughed awkwardly about his financial system.

Eishi didn't know why, but she never had such an urge to punch Soma. "Soma." Eishi took a breath in between to calm herself. "What did Senzaemon say about the price for this school for you."

Soma looked at her for a few moments before his face turned bright as if a light bulb clicked. "He says I don't have to pay for school! I still am broke Eishi, you need to remember that though."

She would not have her beloved buying some super cheap food and cooking with it. "That included ingredients, yes?"

Soma tapped his chin, "Yes, but half priced ingredients always taste the best."

She paused in her tracks on her way to the dormitory. There was no possible logical solution where half off ingredients tasted better. She looked up to the person that had changed her whole life just by giving her a bite of the food he was serving. Did he serve her half off food? It was clear that he didn't remember her though she couldn't fault him for it. On a basis she served thousands of people each day and there was no way she could remember serving someone.

"How?"

Soma looked back to see Eishi, her face wasn't angry. Yet there was something disturbing about the way she was looking at him. "How what?"

"How do you think that half priced ingredients could even come close to being acceptable?" She questioned him and everything he thought of on this case.

Soma furrowed his eyebrows and if she wasn't so clouded with curiosity and a hint of anger, she would have thought it was rather cute. "What do you mean? Half priced ingredients are the best!" Soma announced, almost telling the word his statement. "It shows that the food still has a use. There is nothing wrong with using ingredients about to go out of date! If the item is still good, then there is nothing wrong with it!" Eishi took a step back from Soma. Not out of fear, not out of anger.

It was the way he spoke his statement. He completely believed each and every moment of what he said, and he would go full throttle with it.

"Very well." Eishi spoke out loud before muttering, "This can be solved at a later date." She began to walk once again, gesturing him on. He got the hint and they quietly set off, no more words were spoken between the two of them.

It wasn't long before they reached the market. Eishi told him that she would wait outside for him, unable to bare seeing someone actually buy half off ingredients even if it was Soma.

It surprised Eishi by how fast he was ready, perhaps he knew that it was time to go based off how dark it was outside. At once they set off and it was only a few short minutes until they were at the dormitory.


End file.
